


If You Wish

by KaraMergen



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima and Kyubey have a casual conversation. Because if there is one person who can truly understand Kyubey, it's Makishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Christopher Marlowe and Thomas Mann are all writers whose works involved the legend of Faust and Mephistopheles in one way or another - and, well, we all know who served as the basis for Kyubey.

Stray cats are not a common sight in this city, even in the slums, but this creature is probably not a cat to begin with. Its eyes are unnaturally red, like plastic buttons or strawberry-flavored sugar candy, yet somehow, it doesn't resemble a pet robot at all: there is a certain relaxed ease to its movements that robots, even in this day and age, would never be able to imitate. When the creature finally decides to acknowledge Makishima Shougo's presence, it stops, perks its ears and hops onto a nearby box. "I assume you can see me?" the creature says in a clear, melodic boyish voice.

"Am I not supposed to?" The autumn air is getting cooler, and Makishima shoves his hands into his coat pockets. 

The creature wraps its disproportionately large white tail around itself. "These days, most people choose to not see me because I contradict their beliefs," it responds in the same carefree manner. "In other words, I don't make sense to them, unless there is something they really need."

Makishima lets out a small sigh of melancholic contempt. "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Christopher Marlowe, Thomas Mann," he murmurs slowly. "To anyone who has read their stories, your existence should make perfect sense, but I guess their books never make the state-recommended lists nowadays. It's amazing enough that they still remember the name of Shakespeare."

"Oh," the creature tilts its head curiously. "You certainly know a lot."

Makishima shakes his head politely. "Well, I wasn't entirely sure at first, but then I saw you conversing with a student from my school," he explains. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but teachers end up overhearing all kinds of things all the time."

The creature yawns. "I don't mind. Her request was utterly unoriginal anyway. Something to do with unrequited love, I think."

Makishima sighs again. "As an art teacher, I feel responsible for this mediocrity."

"Don't apologize," the creature wags its tail reassuringly. "Easy contracts are not very interesting, but at least they allow me to spend more time on… other aspects of my work," it continues. "Which begets the question: is there anything _you_ want from me?"

Its round eyes, now lustrous like rubies, sparkle inquisitively in the deep twilight, but Makishima does not avert his gaze, and a small smile forms on his pale lips. "Simply speaking, my wish is to see the radiance of human souls," he replies. "But this is something I would like to achieve on my own. And really, getting a chance to talk to you is an honor in itself."

The creature stretches and jumps down on the ground. "The pleasure is all mine. I need to finish some negotiations tonight, but if there is something about Herr Goethe's work that you would like to discuss more leisurely…"

Makishima nods amiably. "Will I need to perform a rite, perhaps?"

The creature steps softly into the shadows. "As long as you want to see me, I'm everywhere."

Its small figure dissipates in the darkness, leaving the young teacher of the Oso Academy alone in the desolate alleyway. Makishima squints his eyes instinctively, trying to make out the creature's silhouette in the distance, but all he can see is a flock of wet yellow leaves fluttering aimlessly in the wind. He shivers a little as the chilly air stings his face and turns around, heading towards the illuminated city park.


End file.
